


经年来去

by Christywalks



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler alert for the whole game, 剧透警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 男人自岩石城来，自波西亚去，而希金斯永远在这里，注视，等待，希望，同时深知一切不可改变。
Relationships: Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia) (mentioned), Higgins/Pa (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存个档，邪教拉郎我真的太可了！只要屏蔽掉董事长的声音一切完美（你住嘴）
> 
> 不知道有没有ooc，毕竟原作也没怎么展开人物性格。没啥私设但脑内幻想极多。

男人自岩石城来，初来乍到便买下了城西门外索菲农场对面那块希金斯垂涎已久的空地。他在普雷斯利的工坊和对方初次相遇，站在普雷斯利的阴影里默不作声打量这个似乎刚刚从空气里冒出来却已经和所有人打成一片的男人：个头不高但体格结实，有着深棕色的眼睛和坚毅沉稳的面庞，然而嘴角上从未消失的笑意令人忍不住心生亲近。普雷斯利分别介绍了他们的名字，紧接着这个叫做莫里斯的男人率先朝希金斯伸出右手。

希金斯低下头，越过对方的指尖看到自己右脚上那只裂开口子的破旧皮鞋，已经记不清上次有人主动朝他伸出手是什么时候。生活在波西亚主城区的人们全都带有某种自以为掩饰得很好的做作，对像希金斯这样生活在城郊贫民区的人小心翼翼绕着圈，仿佛生怕会让自己光鲜亮丽的衣着沾上满是穷酸气的灰尘。在这里生活过二十多年之后，希金斯早已把这样所谓的礼节当成自己生活的一部分，每天随着空气一起吸进体内，只在夜深人静暗自审视内心深处随着年年岁岁积攒起的嫉妒与愤恨。于是他从不到十岁就开始渴望名声与财富，渴望能够攒下足够的钱让自己日益年迈的父母也能够搬进城里住，甚至渴望自己终有一天能够称为那些人中的一份子，对剩余那些挣扎在温饱线却不思进取的人露出轻蔑的鄙夷。

然而他甚至还没能攒下那块土地价值十分之一的钱，梦想中工坊的最佳选址就已经被人捷足先登。希金斯总是会忘记这世上的确有人随随便便就能从口袋里掏出自己拼尽全力也难以触及的东西。残酷的现实令他的视线在瞬间因愤恨而酸苦，可当他闭上眼睛略微平复心情后再睁开，莫里斯的手却仍然笔直摊开在空气中，安稳如同河对岸沙石镇高地黄褐色的岩壁。那样的毫无动摇令希金斯最终伸出自己被木炭染黑指尖的手，试探着握了上去。对方的手粗糙温暖，掌心纹路沟壑纵横，像极了希金斯想象中的岩石城广袤干涸的土地，而漫布掌心与指尖的硬茧位置和他自己的相似却也不同，让人在隐约间看到深藏其下的秘密。

“很高兴能认识另一个工坊主，希金斯先生。”

莫里斯话语里十足的友好善意令希金斯咽下涌上喉头的酸涩回复，像是他还远不是什么工坊主，只不过是普雷斯利工坊里雇佣的一个小小帮工。“叫我希金斯就行。”他嚅动嘴唇低声说，不仅因为莫里斯比他至少年长十岁，更因为他内心不愿被这个人称什么先生。男人点了点头，仍然带着友善的笑容，似乎还想要说些什么，但立刻就被普雷斯利拽到旁边说起了一些与希金斯无关的话。于是希金斯低下头，背过身，在把木炭与铁矿石一同丢入熔炉的时候告诉自己不要在意任何与赚钱无关的人和事。可是背后的声音却随着波西亚毫无差别吹拂所有人的和煦春风一波波涌入他的耳朵，普雷斯利熟悉的尖细音色中混杂着那个还略显陌生的低沉声音，时不时能听到两个人因什么事情而大笑起来，那样纯粹的愉悦令希金斯忍不住希望自己也有资格参与到他们的话题之中——

但他很快狠狠打醒了自己。他因长久劳苦作业而黝黑开裂的手，他脚下那双因穿了太久而终于破洞的皮鞋以及身上这件在内衬打了七八个补丁的夹克全都不允许他拥有那样的资格。只不过是另一个竞争对手，一块挡在他日后成为波西亚第一工坊主路上的绊脚石——他这样想着站直身体，但身后交谈的声音早已远去，寂静无人的工坊里只剩下熔炉的隆隆轰鸣与希金斯自己急促的吸气声。

***

那是希金斯记忆中波西亚最繁忙的一个春天。或许因为城里多了个靠谱稳妥的工坊主，大小事宜无需全权委托普雷斯利一家工坊，市长盖勒那些不切实际的发展计划随着春季万物生长也一同破土而出。希金斯不觉得盖勒是个坏人，只认为对方的眼光太短浅天真，毕竟与其拿出政府资金去建什么虚无缥缈的公寓楼和连影子都看不到的学校，波西亚还有那样多值得修缮加固的地方。通向巴萨尼奥高地的升降机便是其中之一，希金斯和其他几家人就住在那片高地的贫民区，唯一进城的通路就是那架建于十几年前、如今已摇摇晃晃的升降机，哪怕是希金斯每次站上去也会觉得胆战心惊；或者政府预算也可以用在给港口修一艘更好的船，方便渔民去星光岛钓鱼——希金斯自己虽然没有去过那里，但他有一双善于捕捉城里闲言碎语与赚钱商机的耳朵。他唯独不觉得盖勒市长所谓的人才引进计划能给波西亚带来任何好处。哪怕只是个帮工，希金斯也知道波西亚这样的城市不会吸引任何真正想要成就一番事业的人；自由城市联盟与杜沃斯帝国战争的硝烟尚未散去，北部的以瑟亚又因为奥祖遗迹的所属问题与杜沃斯的关系如履薄冰，波西亚最终能够吸引的只会是战争难民，而那意味着更多需要填饱的肚子，而不是能够发展城市的脑子和手。

可这些不过只是希金斯在盯着普雷斯利工坊里的机器锻造材料或者被派去城镇西边的伐木场砍树时漫不经心的一点想法。哪怕在波西亚出生长大，他和其他绝大多数居民在如何发展波西亚这件事上并没有任何话语权；他的雇主普雷斯利作为波西亚最重要的工坊主自然有，但普雷斯利对盖勒的计划只表现出了绝对的赞成，不知道是否和有消息说普雷斯利将在盖勒的支持下成为下一任波西亚商会会长有任何关系。

无论如何，随着索菲农场的麦田从脚踝长到及腰高，和煦春风也逐渐能热出人一身汗，位于皮奇广场一隅的公寓楼也正式奠基——开心公寓，一个蠢到令希金斯每次经过都忍不住嗤之以鼻的名字，但他私下的态度阻止不了城里所有工坊的熔炉日夜迸发出火光，大量建筑所需材料源源不断运向皮奇广场；伐木场的树被人砍了个精光，露出光秃秃的草地上无人问及的野生蘑菇；而教堂下面与民兵团上方两个废墟里则成了希金斯每天必去的地方，因盖楼需要大量钢架和板材，他几乎每天都要开凿到深夜，直至抡镐的双手疲软无力到甚至爬不出自己凿出的通路，恨不得直接昏死在开矿区。

其实并没人逼他榨干自己最后一点精力，普雷斯利已经对目前的进度非常满意了，想要趁这个机会大捞一笔的是希金斯本人。他和普雷斯利签的雇佣合同是提成制，每月并没有基本工资，而是直接获取普雷斯利每笔订单百分之十五的报酬。在盖勒发展波西亚的计划之前希金斯赚的并不多，每月拿回家的钱仅够温饱，而现在他帮普雷斯利超速完成的每笔订单都让他口袋里沉甸甸的金币在回家的一路上叮当作响，皮奇在上，他甚至有了闲钱在上个周末考虑要不要去姜戈的圆桌餐厅犒劳自己一顿。

而在这些和时间赛跑的忙碌季节里，他几乎每天都能见到那个暗中推动整个兴建计划的人。在这之前委托全都由普雷斯利自己去商会获取，但自从开始兴建公寓之后他突然变得忙碌起来，于是去商会成了希金斯无数跑腿工作外的又一项。为了不错过普雷斯利想要的那些委托，希金斯每天早上会提前半小时在商会门口等待开门，而在漫长的等待过程中他总是能看到那个日渐熟悉的身影从城西门外赶着开门的点匆匆前来，经常骑马，偶尔徒步，希金斯甚至有次站在商会大门口匪夷所思地注视着莫里斯骑着一头七歪八扭的羊驼从城外一路蹦跶到商会台阶上。他们总会在门口打声招呼，永远都是莫里斯先主动开口，时间够的话就聊聊最近的各种委托，离开门只差两分钟就只问候一句，然后他们肩并肩一起冲进商会，冲到展板下面，两双眼睛一起巡视着所有亟待接受的委任。

因为足够年轻目光也足够敏锐，大多时候都是希金斯抢到来钱最多的那份订单，但偶尔他也会因为一时犹豫，眼睁睁看着自己最心仪的委托被莫里斯伸长手臂轻松撕下。他本该把这敢从自己手中抢钱的人视为死对头，但莫里斯总会在抢走订单后朝他露出一个满含歉意的表情，眼角微微下垂，透过睫毛看向他，然后在第二天两个人一起冲进门的时候，希金斯发现对方的脚步总会刻意比自己慢上一拍，任凭他抢去今日最佳订单。

希金斯当然从未问过莫里斯究竟为什么会这么做，但他却不动声色且贪婪地汲取着对方给予他的一切。能否赚到钱是一回事，而莫里斯在这些细小举动中展露出的友善则是另一回事。希金斯从未有过朋友，因为交朋友总需要钱或时间，而他二者皆无；但在他的想象中朋友也许就是这个样子，每天一句问候，不为了钱财或委托过分患得患失，并且总会在看到自己的时候露出真挚的笑容。时间久了，他甚至开始期待在除了商会大门口之外的地方见到莫里斯，伐木场，废墟，或者开心公寓的建筑工地，男人同样被木炭熏黑的双手和沾满油渍尘土的工装外衣让希金斯在二十多年的人生里头一次觉得自己在波西亚兴许并不是孤身一人。

但这些已经是希金斯想象中作为朋友的全部定义了。他没想过更多，甚至不想要更多。他不觉得自己的心底那些嫉妒和愤怒能给更多的友善腾出位置，所以他一直和莫里斯保持距离，从不允许自己和他去圆桌餐厅喝一杯，哪怕对方提出请客也不行。

希金斯以为自己和莫里斯的关系就能这样保持下去，直到他攒够钱拥有真正属于自己的工坊，能够在看到那个男人的时候不会在体会到友情的同时仍然痛苦地记起自己只是个帮工。然而在开心公寓的建设进入下个季度，索菲农场的麦田由青转黄之时的一晚，希金斯发现自己被困在了教堂下面的废弃遗迹。

这其实是新手才会犯的错误，希金斯从开始独自挖矿的第一天起就知道在黑暗幽深的废墟里他必须时时刻刻注意自己的位置，万万不能超出喷气背包的飞行距离。然而这段时间他实在把自己逼得太紧了，一旦进入矿洞满脑子只剩下再挖一块矿石，再一块，再一块——等希金斯终于精疲力尽放下手中铁镐，他才赫然发现自己一路追着凌乱分布的铁矿石进入了不见天日的废墟深处。在头盔探照灯的映照下周身只有自己一路挖下来的矿坑，角度过于倾斜，石质也是沙土居多，无论如何都不可能靠手脚爬上去。他在坑底急促地喘了几口气，略微恢复了点体力后打开喷气背包，试图原路返回。然而正如他预料到的那样祸不单行，他租用的喷气背包只朝上飞了半截就滴滴响了两声宣告燃料耗尽，甚至没给他留下充足时间在矿坑岩壁上找到合适的降落点。

喷气背包彻底罢工，重力将希金斯从半空毫不留情地推落，他将手中的镐子徒劳地凿向身旁的岩壁，但只听到金属与石块发出的轻微撞击声；还好喷气背包里燃料本来就没剩太多，他之前只升到了不足十米的高度，但当身体原本的重量带着整整一口袋矿石狠狠砸在地面上时，他的肺仿佛一只被人捏爆的气球，伴着令他眼前一黑的剧烈疼痛把体内的空气全都挤了出去。

当希金斯终于恢复意识时，他根本说不清自己究竟昏迷了多久。装满矿石的袋子仍然沉重地压在他的肚子上，而从肋骨处辐射而出的疼痛已经扩散到浑身上下，让他甚至使不出力气伸手推开袋子。头盔的探照灯也在坠落途中摔碎了，于是他只能躺在冰冷黑暗的矿坑洞底，知道他已经没法靠自己爬出去了，但同时也很清楚今晚根本不会有人意识到他需要帮助。

虽然不知道现在的确切时间，但他肯定波西亚民兵团的那几个人已经结束了今天的巡逻任务；他今天吃过晚饭才来挖矿，进门时正好和那个最几个月前才从卢西恩新来的年轻民兵打了个照面，对方甚至提醒他别在废墟里待太晚。除此之外——

希金斯收回了思绪。除此之外没有人再有义务关心他的死活了。他的父母早就死在了八年前那个格外寒冷的冬天，至于波西亚的其他人，希金斯不觉得任何人会在如此美好的秋夜想起普雷斯利那个沉默寡言的帮手究竟在哪里。更何况他甚至不知道自己在哪里；希金斯敢说哪怕他还有力气喊出声，站在废墟上层的人都不一定能够听到他的声音。

难道这就是自己的结局？希金斯伴着因疼痛而尖锐短促的呼吸在内心深处问自己，感觉到顺着眼眶滚落的泪水在皮肤上留下一道如同灼伤的痕迹。他不想死。他还完全没活够，他还没有赚到足够的钱，还没有拥有属于自己的工坊，还没成为波西亚第一工坊主，甚至还没能——

在一片令人窒息的黑暗中，希金斯失神地望向突然出现在自己眼前的莫里斯。男人的面庞笼罩在一团朦胧不清的微光里，棕色眼睛严肃深沉，微微垂下来凝视着希金斯。为什么是你出现在这里？希金斯又在心底开口了，可这次却低沉含糊，宛如呓语。走开，你这烦人的家伙，我再也不想见到你了，谁给你权力出现在我人生的最后时刻？

可是莫里斯并没有凭空消失。或许疼痛已经令希金斯失去了控制自己幻觉的能力，但莫里斯的脸庞在片刻后反而变得更清晰了。希金斯甚至眼睁睁看着幻觉中的对方伸出手，紧接着粗糙温暖的指尖就落在希金斯的额头上，因恰好触到了伤口而让他浑身激起一阵疼痛的战栗。希金斯打了个哆嗦，一半大脑只觉得也许这样也不错，因为没人理应孤独赴死，可更清醒的一半却逐渐意识到——

“你就在这里。”他对着自己眼前的面庞在粗粝的呼吸声中拼凑字眼，“你是真的。”

“我就在这里。”片刻后他听到对方轻声回复，“不是你的幻觉——虽然你脑袋摔得的确挺厉害。”

“怎么会——”短促的单音节因疼痛碎在了喉咙深处，希金斯努力瞪大眼睛，想要把眼前的人看得更清楚些。太多疑问宛如压在他身上的那袋矿石，令他动弹不得。刚刚落过泪的眼角再次灼烧起来，令希金斯不由忍着胸口的抽痛深吸几口气，压下这簇和心底那些积攒许久的痛苦愤怒全然不同的酸涩。

你怎么会意识到我不见了？

仿佛从眼神读懂了这个问题，莫里斯笑了笑。“我回家睡觉前路过普雷斯利的工坊，却发现你没在——你晚上总会给熔炉添最后一次燃料才回家，所以我又去伐木场看了看，可你也不在。去民兵团问了问，雷明顿说他几个小时前见你进了废墟挖矿，所以我想你大概还在这里，于是就过来了。”

哪怕希金斯现在头脑混乱，他也明白莫里斯做的这一切绝没有口中说的这样简单，别的暂且不提，能在冰冷黑暗的废墟遗迹里找到一个半昏迷的人简直堪称奇迹。可是——他再次努力抬眼看向莫里斯，看向这个似乎再一次从空气里冒出来的人，突然意识到自己心里其实一直明白对方不只是个简简单单的工坊主；他大概从他们第一次握手的时候就察觉到了莫里斯和其他任何波西亚居民的不同之处，除却来自岩石城之外，他们对莫里斯的过去其实所知甚少。

“好了，别想东想西了。”眼前的男人似乎再次读懂了希金斯的眼神，但他仍然只是好脾气地笑了笑，“我得赶紧把你送到民兵团才行，其他的事以后再说。”波西亚暂时没有诊所，再加上受伤的人绝大多数都是巡逻中的民兵团成员，所以其他居民有个小伤小病也总会去找他们拿点草药。希金斯勉强点了点头，还没来得及开口问莫里斯准备怎么把他们两个人一起带出去，对方就抬手握住了希金斯的右手，然后转过身搭在自己的肩膀上。

“我知道你大概断了一根肋骨，所以接下来会有点疼，但很抱歉你只能忍着点——不过你要是疼得叫出来我也发誓绝对不会告诉任何人的。”

话音未落，希金斯已经被对方从地上半扶半拽了起来，手臂绕过莫里斯的脖子，紧紧贴在他的背上。希金斯的肋骨果然在变换姿势的过程中再次迸发出一阵尖锐的疼痛，但莫里斯刚才那番话让希金斯狠狠咬着牙，硬是没吭一声。头昏脑胀的希金斯感觉莫里斯似乎低笑了一声，然后从矿坑地底稳稳站起身，而希金斯装满矿石的袋子片刻后沉重地砸向地面。

“我的矿——”

“等我下次回来帮你拿。”莫里斯没好气回了一句，“没想到你这副骨头架子还真不轻，我实在背不动其他东西了。”说完他仰起头，头盔探照灯打在矿洞的石壁上，而趴在他背后希金斯也越过他的肩膀一起看过去：之前希金斯挖出的矿洞不知何时被凿出了粗糙的台阶状，足够人不用喷气背包也能徒手攀爬上去。

“我究竟……昏迷了多久？”

“没事的，没多久。要是我动作快一点，咱们说不定能赶上波西亚的日出。”

说完他便开始了攀爬，而希金斯也闭上嘴，深知把像自己这样体型的成年人从矿坑底一路背上去哪怕对莫里斯来说也不会是件容易事。一时间静谧的废墟里只剩下他们的呼吸声，希金斯的因肺部受伤而粗浅急促，莫里斯的呼吸则是深沉悠长，只有在越过几道格外陡峭的台阶时才会费劲地低哼一声。

他们一开始进度很快，也许只用了不到半小时就向上爬了一半的路，但很快希金斯就注意到莫里斯的体力在飞快流失；莫里斯的脖颈上不断渗出汗珠，把厚重的工装领口都浸得透湿，而在大腿下方托住希金斯的手臂也不自觉微微颤抖起来。终于，在摇晃着身体带希金斯爬上一段特别难走的路之后，莫里斯小心翼翼避开了希金斯受伤的那边身体，低哼了一声靠在岩壁上。

“只歇一小会，别担心。”莫里斯每次深呼吸时身体都会随之抖动，仿佛想要借此把浑身上下的疲惫全都呼出去，开口时却仍然语气轻松。

“多歇一会吧。”希金斯低声说，“我没事。”

“我知道，不过经验告诉我不能在这种情况下歇太久。体力用尽后要么就原地扎营直接歇个够，要么就一鼓作气走到终点，停停歇歇是最浪费体力和时间的选择。有一次我和——”他的声音在陷入回忆之前戛然而止，然后又轻笑了一声：“不说这个了，我左边上衣口袋里有苹果干，能拿出来几片塞在我嘴里吗？我一直觉得苹果干是最适合补充体力的东西，累的时候嘴里嚼点酸酸甜甜的东西也就不那么累了。”

希金斯沉默地点点头，然后伸手探进莫里斯的的上衣口袋，凭感觉抓了两片硬而脆的圆片出来。然而等他把第一片塞进莫里斯的嘴里之后，希金斯才想起自己的手指头有多脏，之前几个小时积攒起来的沙土，汗渍，甚至些许擦伤后凝固的血痂全都藏在他的指甲缝里，让他忍不住替莫里斯感到恶心。但一直稳稳背着他的男人却没有半点反应，两三口嚼完第一片苹果干后甚至还没咽下去就已经发出迫不及待想要第二片的哼声。

希金斯愣了片刻才动手照做，这次却比第一次小心了一万倍，生怕把指头上的污垢蹭在莫里斯的嘴巴上。然而莫里斯恰巧在这个时候想冲他说句什么，朝后面转过脸来，于是希金斯夹着苹果干的两根手指头直接戳上了他的嘴唇。莫里斯的嘴唇像他的手一样粗糙干裂——这是希金斯的第一反应，但黑暗似乎放大了除却视觉之外的一切感官，于是希金斯同样能在与指尖若即若离的位置感受到一丝柔软潮湿，而那是——

在这个万物沉沉睡去的秋夜，希金斯这辈子第一次脸红了，从耳根径直红到额头。他的手也一同颤抖起来，无论是紧紧搂着莫里斯的脖子，还是仍然停留在对方唇瓣的那只都突然可耻地丧失了力气。他本以为手里的苹果干会从软绵绵的指缝中落入黑暗，但莫里斯在那之前张开嘴，舌头一卷便从希金斯的指尖咬住了苹果干。

“多谢。”他边咀嚼边口齿不清地道谢，而希金斯的喉咙甚至连半个音节的回复都扯不出，只能讪讪收回手，在黑暗中用拇指肚轻轻捻了捻比先前略显湿润的食指指尖。他只觉得心脏跳得飞快，一下又一下招摇地撞击着他脆弱的肋骨，而更令他面红耳赤的则是那样的节奏正源源不断透过胸膛，透过层层衣物，毫无遮掩地应和着自己身下那颗同样起伏跃动的心脏。

“好啦，我休息好了，继续前进。”莫里斯长呼一口气，从岩壁旁直起身。希金斯含糊地回应了一声，收紧手臂后把脸埋在莫里斯的肩膀上。接下来的路程再次充斥着他们两个交织回荡的呼吸声，希金斯的仍然粗浅，但莫里斯的吸气声听起来也越来越吃力；他们没再浪费力气聊任何话，但每当莫里斯疲惫地靠在岩壁上休息片刻，希金斯总会自觉从他的口袋里掏出几片苹果干喂到他的嘴边。

一个多小时后，莫里斯终于手脚并用爬上最后一层石阶。听着他在最后几分钟粗重的喘气声，希金斯本以为他会径直栽倒在大门前，但男人只是双手扶在地面上深呼吸了几次，然后猛然发力又背着希金斯一同站起身来。

“放我下来吧。”希金斯再也忍不下去了，“我只是肋骨受了点伤，腿还能走。”

“没事，离民兵团就差这么几步路了。”莫里斯托在他大腿下面正剧烈颤抖的胳膊立刻紧了紧，像铐环一样紧紧箍住他的腿，“你的伤势万一就因为这几步路加重了怎么办。”说着他走向门边，然后举手握拳重重砸向开门按钮。

二号废弃遗迹大门缓缓向上升起，灿烂的金色光束从门缝中倾泻而入，一时间令希金斯在黑暗中待了太久的双眼刺痛无比，不得不趴在莫里斯背上紧紧闭上眼睛，但透过眼皮他仍然能感觉到光照越来越强，直至他甚至能感受到温暖柔和的秋日晨光落在他的额头发梢。而在他的身下莫里斯并没有继续前进，只是悄无声息站在原地，粗重的呼吸逐渐恢复平静。许久之后，希金斯有些担忧地睁开眼，在使劲眨掉迅速涌入眼中的生理性泪水之后终于明白了为什么莫里斯这么久都没有任何动静。

他们正站在二号遗迹的大门口，恰好位于波西亚主城的西边高地。最先映入眼帘的是越过城区屋顶缓缓升起的灿烂朝阳，而在如此澄澈光线的映照下整座城市都似乎变了个样子：希金斯从未见过这样的波西亚，安静，温和，从睡梦中逐渐醒来，屋顶上的每片砖瓦都泛着鱼鳞般金色的光辉，几户人家的烟囱里炊烟袅袅，轻柔地飞舞着投入微风的怀抱；甚至连正在修建中的开心公寓也一改之前面目可憎的样子，露在空气里的钢筋水泥在阳光下闪烁点点微光，显得如此朝气蓬勃，充满希望。

“看吧，我说我们肯定能赶上日出。”身下莫里斯轻笑了一声，然后声音沉下来，呢喃出一句叹息，“但我没想到波西亚的日出会这样美。”

“是啊。”希金斯能感觉到自己脸上那个太过稀有的笑容，但他没让任何人看见，仅仅露出了片刻就低头藏在了莫里斯的头发后面，“真的很美。”


	2. Chapter 2

民兵团的人对莫里斯不找他们帮忙自己一个人救出希金斯这件事很有意见，在他们两个身边嘈嘈杂杂讲了半天废话。希金斯经过之前那番折腾已经头晕脑胀，精疲力尽，甚至连回话的力气都没有了，任凭他们一边啰嗦一边解开自己的衣服查看伤势。他半闭着眼睛躺在民兵团楼下大厅的沙发上，偶尔因为过于用力的手而皱一皱眉头；很快他就陷入半梦半醒的昏迷，对外界偶有意识却连半根手指都抬不起来。隐约中他听到莫里斯的声音说了句什么，然后有双带着膏药味道的手凑过来为他抽痛的肋骨轻柔地打了一圈绷带。

他终于再次足够清醒的时候发现自己仍然躺在一张沙发上，但周围的景色全然变了个样：这是间用浅色木板建成的小屋，面积不算大，被各种家具挤得满满当当。希金斯自己半躺在一张样式滑稽的粉红色沙发上，双腿支在身前，下面是一个软垫和一个小小的咖啡桌，而沙发正对面则是一副只完工一半的石头壁炉，旁边甚至叠放着几块大理石板。他的目光从身体前方慢慢收回来，落在自己身上，发现自己从下巴到膝盖紧紧掖了一张厚重的棕色毛毯，正有汗珠因为毛毯的温度顺着脖子一路淌到肩胛骨中间。

希金斯完全认不出自己现在身处何处，他从没见过这些家具或者摆设；他理应紧张起来，因为在全然陌生的地方失去意识是件很危险的事情，但眼前景象却又让他不自觉放松下来，也许是身上的毛毯，也许是脚下的软垫，但眼前各种各样的细节都透露出令他信赖的温馨细致，而他用脚趾头也能想得出整个波西亚能为他做到这个地步的人会是谁。

“醒了？”此人从他的想象中一跃而下，抱着一杯热饮走进希金斯的视线，“醒了就喝口东西润润嗓子。”

“我——咳。”希金斯开口只说了一个字就把剩下的话咽了回去，他的嗓子疼得仿佛有人在用镐子上下开凿。他习惯性抬手想要接过杯子，还没抬起一半就立刻因为肋骨处的疼痛而缩了回去。莫里斯倒是比他更注意到了这一点，压根没有直接给他递杯子的意思，而是等希金斯呻吟着缓缓坐直身体之后才走过来，弯下腰把杯子直接塞在他的手里。

希金斯一拿到杯子就迫不及待猛灌了几口，最开始根本没尝出莫里斯给他准备了什么，喝到一半才分辨出是热柠檬汁加蜂蜜——奇特的饮品，完全不符合波西亚人的口味，不知道是不是岩石城的人喜欢喝的东西，但对严重缺水的希金斯来说宛如生命甘露。

“我睡了多久？”放下空杯子后希金斯哑着嗓子问。从他这个角度看不到窗户，而且屋内亮着灯，他说不清现在究竟几点钟。

“三个小时，现在上午十点。”

“普雷斯利那里——”

“我把你在这里安顿好就去和他说了你的情况，他很理解，而且让你好好休息几天，这周都不用去工坊了。”

希金斯知道在这种时候应该感激莫里斯的帮忙以及普雷斯利的善解人意，但他却无法不在听到自己被雇主强迫休息几天时露出面目狰狞的不满，因为他唯一能想到的只有这几天里没有任何进账的空钱包，而所有阻挡他赚钱的人，无论是他的雇主还是救命恩人，都会被希金斯毫不留情地化为死敌。

当他再次抬起头时，他有些差异地看到莫里斯正站在沙发旁居高临下望向他，脸上带着个难以辨读的表情。“我知道你在想什么。”他慢吞吞地开口，“但你真的需要好好休息几天。况且这世上有比赚钱更重要的事，比如说你的健康，还有——”

“这世上没有比赚钱更重要的事。”希金斯斩钉截铁打断他的话，“你不懂，像你这样的人根本不会明白赚钱有多重要，所以别站在你自己的道德立场上批评我。”他这一番话说得又急又快，说到最后几个字甚至有点缺氧。希金斯克制住心底那些不断翻涌的酸涩，深吸一口气，注视着莫里斯略带惊讶的神色缓缓吐出最后一句话，“再说了，如果没有钱，健康又能维持多久？”

屋内一片寂静，莫里斯低头看着张了张嘴，仿佛还想再说点什么。希金斯咬住牙关抬起脸，准备迎接一如既往朝他掷来的指责与问难，但莫里斯最终只是轻呼一口气，摇了摇头。“也许吧。”他轻声说，“也许赚钱的确是最重要的事。你说的没错，我不是你，所以没有权利对你的生活说三道四。但无论赚钱有多重要，至少好好休息两天，可以吗？你这次很幸运，受伤的肋骨并没有完全折断，只是挫伤比较厉害。但我没法保证你在这种情况下还逞强去下矿或者砍树会变成什么样子。”

希金斯不想再在这个话题上和莫里斯起整理，但他的自尊心与争抢好斗却不允许他就这样偃旗息鼓。“我仍然可以在工坊做活，接点小订单，根本用不着休息那么久。”

“这样好了。”他看到莫里斯的眉头因烦躁而微微皱起，“你休息几天，而这段时间我帮你多接几个订单。”

“我不觉得——”

“等你养好伤之后你再帮我多接几个。到时候我才不会管你在矿里待多久，或者每天晚上熬夜到几点，只要你完成了那些订单，我收到报酬，我们就两清，可以吗？”

希金斯真的很不喜欢莫里斯说“两清”时的口吻，但这大概是他唯一能接受的安排了，于是他点点头。莫里斯看起来也松了口气。“你可以再在我这里休息一会，等吃过午饭我就送你回家。”说完他转身走出希金斯的视线，踏着木地板的脚步声逐渐远去，门开合的声响之后整个屋子只剩下希金斯一个人。

希金斯在沙发上又坐了一会，然后抬手掀开身上的毯子，手扶着沙发背慢慢站起身来。他先在沙发周围的区域小心翼翼地活动着身体，确认除了肋骨这一处伤比较重之外其他的地方都在他能接受的范围。他虽然不像民兵团那些人受过专业训练，但从小到大因为各种事情没少吃苦头，再加上现在天天做体力活，身上带点淤青红肿是常有的事。

等习惯了肋骨处的抽痛之后，希金斯就开始在屋子里面兜圈活动腿脚。他发誓自己绝对不是在窥探莫里斯的生活，但在他无意间看到挂在床头的相框后许久都没能移开眼睛。相片里显然是一家三口，莫里斯看起来比现在年轻几岁，穿着一身看起来很眼生的灰黄色制服，脖子上还挂着护目镜，手臂紧紧搂着一位穿着相仿制服的年轻女性，而两人之间是一个小小的襁褓，里面露出熟睡婴儿娇嫩的脸庞。

希金斯没法用语言形容自己看到照片时的感受。仿佛参天巨木随着利斧最后一下挥动轰然倒塌，又仿佛和溪流里体型硕大凶猛的鱼角力整整半个小时却在最后一刻被扯断鱼线，希金斯的脑子里瞬间充斥着各种各样繁杂喧闹的念头，却又同时空空如也，捉不住任何一缕思绪。他只是沉默地站在原地，凝视着照片上莫里斯脸上那股由衷的快乐——莫里斯的脸上总是带着笑，可眼前由腐朽时代科技凝结一瞬的笑容却比希金斯之前见过的任何一次都更生动真实。贫穷为希金斯带来的是愤怒，是不满，但看着这张照片希金斯却想要把自己整个身体缩成卑微的一团，和遍布波西亚城墙外那些灰扑扑的石头融为一体。

当莫里斯带着两盘香味扑鼻的午餐回到屋子里时，希金斯已经重新回到了沙发上，毯子被他整整齐齐叠好后放在一边，看起来简直像根本没挪动过位置。他们在共享午餐时没再多说什么，莫里斯提了一嘴他怎样从姜戈那里用岩石城的独家菜谱换来了这道秘制鲑鱼炒饭，然后评价了波西亚周边哪里最适合钓金鲑，但希金斯对此没什么反应，所以最终他也沉默下去。

半小时后，莫里斯帮希金斯骑上那匹从麦克当劳牧场租来的马，然后他握住缰绳，带着希金斯从城外羊驼遍地撒欢的荒野走向巴萨尼奥升降机。

***

这周接下来的几天里希金斯没再去普雷斯利的工坊，而是一直在他潮湿逼仄的小屋里躺着休息。肋骨的抽痛逐渐变为钝痛，民兵团塞给他的膏药虽然没有什么大作用但也聊胜于无；躺到第三天民兵团那个最年轻的成员雷明顿甚至骑马过来看了他一眼，希金斯屈尊在屋子里走了一圈，证明他还没死。

除此之外他想了很多，从家徒四壁一贫如洗的童年一直想到他在一片黑暗中看到莫里斯的脸。他想到自己没日没夜辛勤工作却仍然喂不饱一家人的父亲，他想到在八年前那个最冷的冬夜咳嗽一声比一声弱的母亲，他想到终于用双手挖开巴萨尼奥高地的冻土，将自己仅剩的亲人安葬之后，整个波西亚却只会为另一个同样在那个冬天消逝的女性哀悼。他并不恨盖勒的妻子——一个明明吃好穿暖也不用日夜做活却和自己母亲同样虚弱的女人，他并不恨波西亚任何一个人，但他也没法让自己爱他们，或者发自内心爱这片故土。从未有过获得，便自然不会给予；况且当他终于感受到一份不同寻常的温暖和善意，并且想要主动伸出手的时候，他才发现自己其实一直以来都在想当然解读对方的举动。

站在旁观者的角度，希金斯甚至觉得自己这样的想法无比可笑，并且也只会发生在他身上；他相信全波西亚甚至全自由城市联盟只有他一个人会如此渴求对方性格使然散发出的热情，并把那当成无比珍贵的东西。事到如今他只能庆幸一切都发生得太突然，没给他机会做出令他追悔一生的蠢事。

他躺在床上盯着天花板因年久失修而开裂的木板，把身上那张边角起毛的毯子朝下巴又拽紧了一点。想清楚这些之后，希金斯愈发明白这世界上没有什么事情比赚钱更重要。钱或许买不到一切，但只要能买到他需要的东西就已经足够了。

下个周一希金斯提前在普雷斯利那里打过招呼，七点半准点来到商会门口，站在台阶上回身看向骑马匆匆赶来的莫里斯。男人熟悉又陌生的脸庞映入视线时他突然觉得已经把之前一周发生的一切全都抛在了脑后。他漫不经心回答对方的问候，在进门时强硬地挤进去，并在抢下最佳订单并朝莫里斯投去耀武扬威的一瞥。当他不顾莫里斯追在他身后的脚步推门而去时，他假装自己没有看到对方因困惑而皱起眉头。

就这样，秋去冬来，希金斯惯常在晚上被冻醒之后意识到他上次和莫里斯好好说点什么已经是一个月前的事情了。开心公寓的修建仅剩最后一点结尾工作，希金斯在两天前替普雷斯利完成了与之相关的最后一份订单，然后半夜凌晨两点钟穿过游荡瓢虫与海胆的旷野，回家后扑在床上一口气睡到第二天中午。

起床后他懒洋洋浪费着少有的休息日，给自己刮了胡子还把头发修短了一点；接下来他没继续啃橱柜里已经冻硬的面包，而是启程前往主城。当他抬手推开姜戈餐厅的大门时，他感觉室内所有人的目光全都落在自己身上。他没费力气和所有人打招呼，只随便点了点头，然后挑了个靠里的位置坐了下来拿起菜单。

落座后的几分钟里希金斯的注意力完全没放在菜单上，而是忙着调动感官去体会在餐馆用餐究竟是怎样的感受：墙上挂着五颜六色的暖冬节装饰，空气里飘荡着饭菜的香气，不远处其他食客的低声谈笑伴着刀叉叮咚传入他的耳朵，而屁股下面的椅子柔软舒适，仿佛要把他一口吞进去。在这个被花俏墙纸分割出的独立空间里，希金斯完全感受不到寒冷，饥饿，或者对死亡的恐惧。

“想要点什么？”姜戈的声音讲他带回现实，希金斯甚至没意识到店主是什么时候走到他身边的。他飞速打量了一眼菜单却一个字都看不进去，于是只能紧紧抓住曾经听过的一道菜名。

“秘制鲑鱼炒饭……外加一杯杜沃斯冬饮。”

“稍等，很快就来。”

姜戈高大的身影从桌边移开，但还没等希金斯放下菜单，另一个身影一溜烟窜到他的桌前。他视线上移时先看到了来人手里抱着的一只小熊玩偶，玩偶衣服上还别了个粉红色的蝴蝶结发卡，再朝上抬了点头才让自己的视线稳稳落在莫里斯的脸上。虽然昨天还在商会门口匆匆见了一面，可不过是几个小时的功夫希金斯却仿佛有好久没见过他了。莫里斯换下了那身脏兮兮的工装，上半身穿了件深灰色的高领毛衣，另一边胳膊下面夹着件浅棕色的皮夹克。他面庞红润，头发凌乱，额头甚至微微渗着汗，半张着嘴看向希金斯，仿佛不敢相信他会出现在这里。

“你今天早上怎么了？”半晌后莫里斯终于问出声，“我没在商会门口见到你，还以为你出了什么事。”

“在家补觉。开心公寓的订单已经做完了，我和普雷斯利请了一天假。”

“也对。”莫里斯赞许地点点头，“你是该好好休息，来吃点好的。”他撇了一眼希金斯对面的空座位，“介意我坐下吗？本来想着吃午饭，结果在游戏厅玩起来就忘了时间。要不是突然听到你的声音，我可能还在射气球呢。”

“我的荣幸。”希金斯言简意赅，等莫里斯落座后看向对方在桌子一端小心摆放好的玩偶。“那是给你女儿的吗？”

“你怎么——”莫里斯的表情比刚才还要惊讶，而希金斯只是耸了耸肩。

“我猜的。”他说，“难不成你喜欢这种玩意儿，或者说你准备拿去送给盖勒家的小女儿？”

“真见鬼，你是怎么一下子就猜中我有个女儿的？”莫里斯脸上惊讶的表情一晃而过，很快就眯着眼睛笑起来，虽然希金斯总觉得他表情有点僵硬，“我的确有个女儿，她现在和她妈妈在岩石城呢。那里气候终年干燥炎热，很适合——很适合过冬天。”

哪怕没什么社交经验的希金斯都能听出他说到最后一句话时突兀的转折，但他什么都没说，只是垂着眼睛看向木质餐桌的纹理。过了一会莫里斯带着点歉意再次开口了：“那什么，你最近还好吗？我一直没机会问你身体恢复得怎么样了。过去一个月你好像一直很忙的样子，哪怕在商会都没时间和我说话。”

“我挺好的；而且时间就是金钱，和你闲聊只会浪费时间。”

希金斯几乎带着某种残忍的愉悦看到莫里斯的双眼因为自己话里纯粹的冷漠而微微睁大；对方的右手不自觉落在小熊玩偶的头上，用手指来来回回拨弄着那里的绒毛。希金斯绷直面孔，毫无遮掩同他对视，片刻后莫里斯似乎败下阵来，颇为无奈地叹了口气。

“我知道赚钱对你很重要，但我以为我们是朋友，希金斯。”

“我们从来都不是朋友。”他一字一句吐出在心底酝酿许久的话，隔着餐桌满足地注视着莫里斯的眼睛随着每个字出口越瞪越大，“我们是竞争对手，莫里斯，从第一天开始便是如此。我知道我目前只是普雷斯利的帮工，但总有一天我会拥有属于自己的工坊，而波西亚第一工坊主只会是我。”

他们对视片刻，希金斯微微扬起下巴，而莫里斯的眉心逐渐皱了起来。希金斯本以为坐在对面的人听了自己这番话就会立即起身离开，然后他们就此变为希金斯话里的那样，只是彼此的竞争对手。但莫里斯却一个劲皱着眉头看向他，哀伤而怜悯地看向他，而这样的眼神对希金斯的伤害远远胜过其他波西亚人的不屑一顾。

最终点燃希金斯怒火的是莫里斯接下来的这句话：“这不是你的真心话，希金斯，我知道你把我当成朋友，我知道你一直都想要个朋友。”

如果不是身处公共场合，而是在无人光顾的伐木场或者矿洞里，希金斯真的无法保证自己会对着莫里斯做出什么举动。但他的满腔怒火被紧紧压制在其他更重要的思绪下面，像是波西亚永远不会接纳一个在圆桌餐厅对着他们最爱的工坊主大打出手的穷鬼。于是他只是挺直腰板，双手紧紧箍住自己的膝盖，然后把接下来朝莫里斯脸上扔过去的每个字眼都在出口前打磨得比刺刀还要锋利。

“别自以为是觉得你了解我。”他压低嗓子，确保能听到这番话的人只有坐在他对面的莫里斯，“别觉得你从其他人那里听过一两个关于我的悲惨故事就擅自决定我想要什么。是，我也许想要个朋友，但朋友不会让我在小时候吃饱穿暖，住上不漏风的屋子；朋友不会避免我爸年纪轻轻就因为孤独劳累而去世，或者不让我妈冻死在那个最寒冷的冬天；朋友更不会让他们起死复生，和我一起坐在桌前享用一顿温热可口的美食，实现他们盼望了那么多年却从没能实现过的心愿。”

希金斯不知道这些话究竟在自己心底憋了多久，也许自从那个寒冷的冬夜，也许自从记事开始就直至今天；他同样知道这些话说到最后已经和莫里斯没有任何关系了——他可以埋怨任何人，唯独不该埋怨这个几个季节前才刚到波西亚的男人。可就像从手中掷出的飞镖，一旦选定了目标就没了回头路，他只能继续捏紧自己的膝盖，强忍着眼眶的灼烧感继续朝莫里斯一股脑倾泻出来。

“我不知道你之前过着怎样的生活，莫里斯，波西亚没人知道，而你显然也不想告诉任何人。但我知道你过得很好，很幸福；你有钱买下那块地造工坊，也有在家里等着你回去的老婆孩子。所以对你来说朋友是锦上添花，能够让你更快乐更幸福一点；可是我一无所有，没有亲人，没有正经工作，甚至没有家。对我来说朋友是最可有可无的东西，和努力赚钱让自己活下去比起来一文不值。”

”希金斯——”

“别，让我把话说完。赚钱对我来说永远是这世上最重要的事，所以我对你的态度无论如何都不会改变。你大可把我当成你的朋友，在商会和我打招呼，在路上遇到后请我过来喝一杯，或者再从遗迹里把摔晕的我背出来。如果你非要这么做，我不会阻拦你，但我也想明确告诉你，我不会把你当成朋友。我说得够清楚吗？”

“很清楚。”莫里斯终于放弃同希金斯对视，在他们认识这么久以来头一次主动垂下眼睛，“我明白了。”他哑着嗓子说完这句话后猛地起身，抓起夹克和小熊匆匆走出餐厅。几分钟后姜戈终于送来了希金斯的秘制鲑鱼炒饭，而他独自一人坐在餐厅一角，心平气和吃完了这顿价值四十金币、味道却不知差了点什么的午餐。

***

暖冬节是波西亚冬季最重要的节日，每当城池被大雪覆盖，所有人都会开始眼巴巴掰着手指头数距离暖冬节还有多远。然而在今年之前希金斯从未参加过这个节日，哪怕这是一年到头唯一一次可以免费大吃大喝的日子，他以及他爸妈骨子里的那股自尊劲儿不允许他们不往火锅里放任何食材却只吃别人的。但在希金斯幼年的记忆中这一天格外特别，因为唯独今天他爸爸不会一直工作到深夜才回家，而他妈妈也会拿出从入冬就开始积攒的食材，像是专门跑去伐木场采集的野生红蘑菇，或者其他季节钓到后风干贮存的鱼干，然后一家三口在屋子里架起小锅，火光与辣椒的热度能够驱散接下来好几个晚上的严寒。在他爸去世后他和他妈妈就没再过过节了，最初希金斯还不懂为什么，但年岁渐长后他开始明白暖冬节的意义并不是大家聚在一起吃喝，而是带着活下去的希望度过一年最漫长寒冷的黑夜，而在那些年里他和他妈妈根本看不到任何希望。

不过今年他很早就决定参加波西亚举办的暖冬节，不仅因为他手上经过一年辛苦有了点闲钱购买食材，更因为他打算来年买下已经正式成为商会会长的普雷斯利的工坊，面子工作必须要做起来了。经营农场的索菲阿姨总会在暖冬节当天摆出摊位出售各种食材，但节日当天的物价总是要比平时更高些，于是希金斯提前一天前去农场，购入了点波西亚几乎人人爱吃的茴香、竹瓜和薯果。

当他路过莫里斯的工坊时，他下意识朝院子里看了一眼，却意外没见到男人忙里忙外的身影。甚至连杂乱无章堆在院子一角的几台熔炉都是冷的，没有任何东西在里面烧。这很不合常理——希金斯暗自想——一名称职的工坊主永远都不会让自己的熔炉停下来，哪怕目前没有订单，碳钢锭永远都不嫌多。紧接着他又想到自己其实已经有一段时间没见过莫里斯了，甚至没在商会门口打过照面。不知是对方改了作息时间，还是在上次那番对话后不屑于再与希金斯见面，这两周每天早上等商会开门的人只剩下希金斯自己。莫里斯接订单的频率都慢了下来，从之前一天一单变成了每周两单——希金斯当然没有去普雷斯利那里打探竞争对手的商业机密，他只是单纯通过委托墙上订单减少的数量做此判断。

希金斯知道他本该为竞争对手的萎靡不振感到高兴，但在他的内心深处还是冒出了零星半点的担忧。他知道莫里斯要是真出了什么事，盖勒肯定早就在每周日的例会上大肆宣扬了，所以对方肯定性命无虞；同时他也不愿去想莫里斯这般行径是否和餐厅里那场对话有关，他不觉得莫里斯是那种特别容易受他人情绪影响的人，但希金斯真的不希望从今往后除了赚钱之外还要背负起压垮另一个工坊主心理健康的责任。

按照莫里斯之前参加波西亚各种季节活动的热情劲儿——顺便希金斯真的很佩服他初来乍到就在之前举办的所有比赛里全都拿了第一名，甚至在黎明之日都抢到了最多的礼物——男人肯定不会错过暖冬节这种能跟所有人套近乎的同时大吃大喝的节日。多想无妨，希金斯收住朝工坊迈步的腿，朝皮奇广场走去，路过商会时随便进去再次确认了一下委托墙上的订单数目。

***

希金斯只喝了一口汤，就从舌尖一路烧到了胃里，他的脑袋因为太久没吃过辣甚至爆炸般轰了一声，汗珠一下子就从脊背上冒了出来。站在他身边的其他人也都在哈哧哈哧地吸冷气，工匠马尔斯的太太卡萝已经在波西亚连过了两个暖冬节，连女儿都生了三个，但还是辣出了眼泪，边吸气边抱怨波西亚的火锅干嘛搞得这么辣，甚至连姜戈都跳着脚喊哪个混蛋往他的火锅底料里加了这么多辣椒。

但等希金斯忍过嘴巴里最开始的灼烧感之后，他却意外发现吃辣是件很自虐也很上瘾的事情；随着火锅里的食材越来越多，他火辣辣的舌头开始要求来一口香甜的肉，来一口鲜嫩的鱼，再来一口脆爽的蔬菜。当然他也没忘记把购买的食材扔进锅里，而看着那些爱吃薯果和竹瓜的人朝他投来感激的眼神让他浑身上下都暖洋洋的。

当然，在他脑子里一直有根藏得很深的弦，时时刻刻拽着他抬起头来扫视一眼。广场中央硕大的火锅旁挤满了人，谁都想下手抢到最新鲜美味的食材，但乱哄哄的脑袋中唯独缺了希金斯最难见到的那位。边吃边看自然放慢了节奏，等吃到八分饱，手里的食材也全都扔进锅里之后，希金斯果断腾出锅边的位置给其他人，而且他的胃也真的受不住现在火锅的辣度了。

等他绕着广场走了一圈消食之后，暖冬节的火锅差不多已经到了尾声，大部分人都从锅边撤开，向着正门外打雪仗的场地进发，只有为数不多的几个还在火锅边挑战最后的魔鬼辣度——希金斯路过明明小时候身材和自己差不多，进入青春期后就横纵两个方向一起疯长的鲍利，目瞪口呆地看着他直接从锅里捞出辣椒丢进嘴里，呲牙咧嘴地往下咽。

然而还没等他脸上高高挑起眉毛回归原位，希金斯突然感觉到有人在身后轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀。他原以为是哪个想和他聊聊订单的人，回过身去却看到莫里斯许久不见的脸庞出现在他身后三步远。一顿火锅过后天色渐晚，而且两个人正站在中心广场那颗高高耸立的许愿树下，莫里斯的脸有一多半都藏在阴影里。但这么近的距离下希金斯还是能看清，对方此时此刻比以往要糟糕得多：莫里斯蓬乱的头发现在简直像个鸟窝，鬓角和有几天没刮的胡子彻底连成一片，给他下半张脸打成邋遢的深色暗影；他的眼皮也无精打采地耷拉着，仿佛有很多天都没睡过好觉了。

“暖冬节快乐。”他在希金斯还在仔细打量他时轻声说，“哪怕我们不是朋友，也总能祝彼此暖冬节快乐。”

“当然，”希金斯说，“暖冬节快乐。”然后他顿了顿，有些迟疑要不要开口。“你还……好吗？”

“实话说，不怎么好。”莫里斯的脸皱了一下，然后轻轻叹了口气，“家里出了点事，这几天甚至没心思接订单——你大概已经发现了。”

希金斯点点头。“我发现了。我很抱歉，莫里斯。”

“别担心，还没糟糕到那个份上；我们早就为此做好了准备，但等它真正降临之后却还是——”莫里斯再次吞下话尾，然后用手揉了揉脸。“我知道我从没给你讲过我自己的事，的确很不公平，所以我发誓我会抽时间讲给你听。但是今天不行，今天我只是来送你这个的。”

希金斯眨了眨眼睛，看着莫里斯把一个沉甸甸的小东西塞在他的手里：借着天际最后一丝微光，他看到自己手心里正托着一个看起来像是小猫的陶瓷玩偶，但这只白色小猫脸上带着一个奇怪的笑容，而它的一只爪子也弯着举在脸前。

“我知道波西亚庆祝暖冬节的方式是吃火锅，但在岩石城我们庆祝冬季的最后一个节日则是要互相送礼物。这是我在废弃遗迹里挖出来的古物，类似的东西我之前在希赛见过，名叫招财猫，据说能够带给主人滚滚财源。所以我觉得你大概会很喜欢。”

希金斯不知道此刻自己脸上究竟露出了怎样的表情，但他显然把莫里斯逗笑了，让男人甚至在片刻内丢掉了脸上的疲态。“拿着吧，不用不好意思，这是岩石城的风俗，哪怕陌生人之间在这一天也可以互相送礼。”

“莫里斯，我——”

“我知道。”莫里斯又轻笑一声，然后拍了拍希金斯举在半空中已经有点僵硬的胳膊，“但什么都不用说了。你不用送我礼物，你也不用把我当朋友，但我还是会一直这么做，因为你在做你想做的事，而我也在做我想做的事。这就足够了。”

半个小时后希金斯躲过城外胡乱飞驰的雪球，一路上都小心翼翼地捧着那只已经被他手心温度捂热的陶瓷猫。等到家后他把陶瓷猫放在了整间屋子里最稳当的那张桌子上面，站在旁边凝视许久后终于抬手轻轻推了一下猫咪那只举起来的爪子。伴随着内部转轴相互磨合的吱嘎声，小猫的爪子开始小幅度前后摆动，一下，又一下，而希金斯只觉得的心跳也应和着它的节奏一起摆动，忽高忽低，虚虚实实，宛如踩在黑暗矿洞的边缘，不知道哪一脚会让他永远跌落下去，这辈子再也爬不起来。


	3. Chapter 3

那个叫克莱拉的女人在春季的第二个周末来到波西亚。她的抵达却绝非悄无声息，而是伴随着喷气式飞机划过天际的引擎轰鸣。她的飞机降落在正门外的旷野，大半个城市的人都跑出去看热闹，其中包括希金斯，因为他当时恰好就在正门附近。开春之后他就向普雷斯利提出了收购工坊的想法，并且向盖勒贷了一大笔款；虽然他目前身上背负的债务意味着接下来几年不眠不休的辛勤工作，但希金斯在几天前终于在波西亚有了只属于自己的地方，他终于成为了一名工坊主。

当希金斯走出波西亚主城正门时，红蓝两色涂装的飞机正好在草地上稳稳停住，驾驶舱的舱门砰地一声弹开，露出里面那个戴着护目镜身穿灰黄色制服的驾驶员。希金斯最开始只是觉得对方身上这套衣服有点眼熟，直到驾驶员从驾驶舱内一跃而下，扑入骑马匆匆赶来的莫里斯怀里之后才突然意识到她究竟是谁。

“我叫克莱拉，是卢西恩飞猪工会的成员之一——你们也许有人听说过这个组织。”此刻已经摘掉护目镜和风帽的金发女性站在盖勒身边向大家作自我介绍，原本已经高挑的身材在矮胖市长的衬托下愈发挺拔，希金斯目测她甚至比莫里斯还高了半个头。至于飞猪工会，希金斯对这个位于卢西恩的冒险家协会只是略有耳闻，但他们在波西亚显然有不少粉丝，希金斯听到人群里那几个天天跟在民兵团后面跑来跑去的男孩子已经兴奋地叫出声。

“我本来不希望打扰到大家周日晚上的生活，但盖勒市长认为我有必要解释一下为什么会来波西亚，于是才组织了这次例会。”克莱拉带着歉意笑了笑，而这个表情让她看起来更像照片里那个年轻的女性了。并不是说她的样貌发生了多少变化，希金斯还是能通过五官认出她，但比起莫里斯只是年岁渐长，克莱拉看上去足足老了十多岁，眼睛和嘴角周围已经爬满细纹，颧骨下的脸颊也深深凹陷下去，和那个满脸幸福的年轻母亲判若两人。联想到暖冬节时莫里斯说的话，哪怕希金斯对和自己无关的人一向漠不关心，他也不由想知道克莱拉究竟怎么了。

“虽然身为飞猪工会的一员，我来波西亚却纯粹出于个人原因，与杜沃斯帝国或者自由城市联盟没有任何关系，所以大家大可放心。同时你们也许有人已经知道了，我是工坊主莫里斯的妻子，而我们准备在一周后离开波西亚。”

这个重磅消息比飞猪工会之类的更令人惊讶，因为莫里斯虽然只在波西亚生活了短短一年时间，却已经和这里的居民打成一片；再加上他是个非常优秀的工坊主，大家已经没法想象生活里突然少了这样一个人。一时间人群一片哗然，不少人都在向市长发问普雷斯利去管理商会了，莫里斯也要离开，城里没了工坊主他们以后的订单要怎么办。希金斯站在边缘黑暗的角落，顾不得咽下作为新工坊主却被其他人无视的苦涩，看向同样站在人群后却和自己隔着一段距离，正在抬头注视着自己妻子的莫里斯。仿佛意识到有人在盯着他看，莫里斯朝这边转起头，然后他们的视线在空气中交错了几秒。

他们不是朋友，但看到努力打扮整齐却仍然掩不住疲惫的莫里斯，希金斯却还是想要立刻挪开目光，给对方留点不点破的自尊。于是他装作自己只是在随意打量周围，很快就扭头切断了对视。商会门口的台阶上克莱拉已经结束了发言，正缓缓走向莫里斯所在的位置，而盖勒也准备开始下个话题。希金斯对市长每周末翻来覆去讲的陈芝麻烂谷子完全不感兴趣，好在他所处位置绝佳，后退几步便与黑夜浑然一体。

他以为在市长讲话中途溜号的只有自己，但还没等他越过姜戈的餐厅，身后就传来由远及近的急促脚步声，还有个很熟悉的声音在叫他的名字。

“希金斯——”他转过身，惊讶地注视着莫里斯的脸庞在餐厅外灯光的映照下逐渐清晰，“等等，我有事想问题。”

“时间就是金钱，你究竟——”

“我就要走了，希金斯。”莫里斯皱起眉头打断他习惯性挡在自己身前的口头禅，“而你甚至不能留几分钟给我说句话？哪怕我这个去年波西亚第一工坊主想给你传授一下经验？”

希金斯的脑子里顷刻间冒出十多句反唇相讥，但注视着莫里斯眼睛下面的铁青色，他咬住牙点了点头。“……好。”

“那我们能去你那里说吗？”

“现在？”

“现在。”

“我真的搞不懂你，莫里斯。”希金斯感觉自己的眉头也终于拧了起来，“你一个人把老婆孩子在岩石城一丢就是一年，而等她好不容易来了波西亚，你却想在第一个晚上去我家里聊天？”

“我知道听起来很糟糕，”莫里斯苦笑一声，“但有很多事你都不知道，而且我也打算立刻告诉你。况且民兵团那几个人需要克莱拉帮忙，所以我在她回家前有点空余时间。”

希金斯动了动嘴唇，还想说一句什么，却被莫里斯一句拖长声调的“拜托”击溃。他沉默地点了点头，仍凭对方跟在自己身后来到位于波西亚主城门口的工坊。这块地原本属于普雷斯利，但希金斯的前雇主在升职为商会会长之后就在上城区买了栋新房子彻底搬离了这里。希金斯接手只不过几天的事，熔炉和切割机等工坊用具在屋外排列整齐，屋内却是空空荡荡，他甚至没来得及给自己造张床，只把床垫随意扔在屋子一角。至于其他的家具，桌椅板凳之类的东西，也暂时全被希金斯丢在脑后。除了床垫意外整间屋子唯一的家具摆设则是被希金斯放在床垫旁边的那只招财猫，虽然他现在满心底希望莫里斯因为屋内太黑而看不见。

“欢迎……我大概可以这么说，但很抱歉我没有沙发，所以我们只能站着聊天。”

“或者直接坐在地上。”希金斯原本以为莫里斯在开玩笑，但对方说完后真的直接原地坐了下去，还拍了拍自己身旁的空地。他盯着交叉双腿潇洒坐在自己地板中央的男人，努力眨了眨眼睛对方却完全没起身的意思，于是也不服输一屁股坐了下去。

普雷斯利家里铺的木质地板虽然年代久远但质量绝佳，硬邦邦硌着希金斯没多少肉的屁股。他羡慕地望向旁边身姿轻松的莫里斯，换了个坐姿却仍然觉得很难受，而难受很快就转变成了耐心缺失。“你究竟想告诉我什么？”他没好气地问。

“你想知道的一切。”然而莫里斯只是这样声音平静地回答，“无论你想知道什么，我有问必答。”

“真的有必要吗？”希金斯深吸一口气，“你马上就要离开了，把波西亚这个小地方彻底抛在身后，我想知道什么又有什么关系？”

“当然有关系，对我很重要。”虽然屋内光线昏暗，但希金斯可以清楚看到莫里斯正在用他们初次见面时那样诚恳真挚的眼神望向自己，仿佛只要注视的时间足够长，对面的人就会接受他的一切。而无论已经决定要变得多么铁石心肠，希金斯都无法抵挡这样的眼神，更何况他的确很好奇。

“克莱拉究竟怎么了？”于是他直接抛出自己最想知道的问题，而莫里斯的眼神也随之颤抖。他垂下眼，盯着他们在地板上靠在一起的鞋子许久，然后才轻声叹了口气。

“克莱拉她……病得快死了。”

“怎么可能？”希金斯的第一反应是无法接受。“我亲眼见过快要死的人是什么样子——接连两次！我知道他们会变成什么样子，而克莱拉看起来并不是那样。”

“我知道，所以这也是为什么我们一开始也没法接受她的病情。克莱拉曾经是我见过的最有活力的人，也是飞猪工会最有名的冒险家之一。但就在她生下我们的女儿不久之后，有天她突然在探索遗迹的时候昏倒了。一开始我们都以为她只是太累了，可这样昏迷的次数愈发增多，她的体力也越来越差；那之后我们去拜访了各个地方的医院，阿塔拉，希赛，甚至偷偷溜进杜沃斯找有这方面经验的人，但我们遇到的所有医生都对她的症状爱莫能助。他们都说这样的病症的确有过记载，但那是三百年前的事情，只有腐朽时代的科技才能治愈她。

“那是种无比残忍的希望，知道能够治愈克莱拉的科技就藏在这块大陆的某个角落，等待挖掘，可我们却没有足够的时间或者精力。我们有一个嗷嗷待哺的小女儿需要照顾，而克莱拉的病情也不允许我们像从前那样在外面长时间探索遗迹废墟。她的症状的确不同于那些因急病而离世的人，只有身边最亲近的人才能眼睁睁看着精力从她的体内一点一滴流淌出去。陌生人只会觉得她看起来有点疲惫，但我却知道她的身体其实已经被疾病完全掏空了，只剩下外面那个弱不经风的壳子……”

“那为什么要自己一个人来波西亚？”希金斯终于忍不住打断莫里斯语调痛苦的回忆，“我还是不明白你为什么会把她一个人丢在岩石城这么久。”

“因为波西亚是我们原本为她选好的临终地。”莫里斯的声音透出令希金斯紧紧听着就感同身受的窒息感，“这里是她整个大陆最喜欢的城市之一，不仅风景优美人口简单，而且周边有大量尚未被完全挖掘的遗迹，克莱拉曾说过在我们说不定能在波西亚找到奇迹，但就算找不到也能平静地走过最后一程。当时的计划是我先来波西亚，用一个季节把这里的工坊修缮完全，然后她再带着女儿过来和我团聚。但就在去年春天，不过短短几周没见面，她的病情就突然恶化，身体虚弱到甚至没法独立出门，只能在岩石城修养。我当时就打算立刻回家，但她却来信说让我在这里好好忙工坊的事。我猜她不想让我见到自己那副虚弱无力的样子，而且也希望我能在波西亚扎下根，哪怕等她……之后，我和女儿也有安身立命的地方。”

“但你们最终还是决定离开波西亚。”

“没错，因为我虽然是个很优秀的工坊主，但克莱拉却是更优秀的冒险家。她在过去两个季节稍微恢复了一点体力，本来以为今年终于能来波西亚了，但就在半个月前去看医生时却被告知恢复体力不过是假象，她的生命只剩下最后很短的一段时间了。她当时立刻写信给我，告诉我说她之前想错了。她不想就这样离开，而是想要进行人生最后一次探险，而我——我没法拒绝她这辈子兴许最后一个请求。我们准备下周从波西亚出发，前往东部那些前人未至之境，我想她一定很高兴能在临终前好好探索那片区域。”

或许真的已经被妻子的疾病折磨太久，说到最后莫里斯的声音里痛苦中却也带上了些许解脱，而他的面容在黑暗中逐渐脱离本体，和希金斯记忆中那个永远无法忘怀的冬夜悄然重合。他仿佛看到自己尚未成年的稚嫩脸庞在摇曳烛光中同样痛苦却平静，伸手轻轻拂过母亲沉沉睡去的冰冷脸庞，深知她在经受了这么多年的病痛折磨后终于可以睡个好觉了。他想象着一架飞机引擎轰鸣落在荒无人烟的沙丘上，机翼划过天幕浑圆皎洁的月亮，同样有一双微微颤抖的手拂过怀里人平静的睡颜，聆听荒原之上孤独的呼吸声。

他不知道莫里斯是否也想为克莱拉和他自己通过最后这场冒险寻求像这样的平静解脱，但他不想在此刻问出声，因为他知道对于莫里斯来说这个问题太早太敏感了，所有人必须亲自走到最终一刻才能真正明白自己的心情。于是希金斯只是沉默地伸出手，然后越过他们之间的黑暗与静寂，轻轻落在莫里斯的肩膀上。男人的身体很热，像被咬住的鱼线一样紧紧绷住，因希金斯的碰触轻微颤抖了一下，随即疲惫地瘫软下来，在希金斯手下化为一滩炙热的岩泉。

“我很害怕，希金斯。”在黑暗中他听到莫里斯小声呢喃，“我不知道接下来的路该怎样走。我这辈子只知道该怎样当一个工坊主，自从遇到克莱拉之后我已经习惯了追随她生命的轨迹。可是——可是在这么久之后我已经不知道自己是谁了，我不知道没了克莱拉，莫里斯究竟该何去何从。”

“不知道自己是谁，那就去找；如果找不到，那就再造个自己。别告诉我作为波西亚第一工坊主你连这个都不懂。”

莫里斯沉默了片刻，然后希金斯通过他们之间的碰触感觉到他又颤抖起来，但这次是因为笑。“你怎么年纪轻轻看问题就这么透彻，有时候我真觉得你是我见过的最固执也最知道自己想要什么的人。等我离开波西亚之后，我说不定会想你的。”

“别。”希金斯不知道自己脱口而出的拒绝究竟是冲着莫里斯半开玩笑的话还是冲着自己心底那些蠢蠢欲动的念头，但他咬紧牙关，再次把一切都压了下去，“我不需要你想我，因为我会过得很好；我知道自己是谁，也知道自己想要什么，当你不知道在大陆哪个角落迷茫无助的时候我肯定已经成为波西亚第一工坊主了。所以不如多想想你自己。”

“是啊。”莫里斯终于仰头笑出声，然后希金斯感觉到他在自己身旁换了个坐姿，扭过身子把手叠放在自己手上，掌心温热粗糙，一如他们初见时那次握手。“你一定会成为波西亚第一工坊主，甚至自由联盟第一工坊主，然后赚够足以买下整块大陆的钱。我等着看那天呢。”

说完他拍了拍希金斯的手，从地上慢慢站起来，指尖随着起身无意间拂过希金斯的侧脸，从嘴角一路滑向耳朵根。希金斯的脸又一次腾的一下烧红了，最热的地方甚至还残留着莫里斯指尖硬茧的粗糙质感；糟糕的是屋子里虽然黑却比不上没有半点光亮的矿洞坑底，而莫里斯原本朝外迈开的脚步硬生生停在他旁边。

希金斯之前因莫里斯起身而落在地板上的手他们二人的呼吸声中慢慢攥成拳头，浑身上下的肌肉紧紧绷住，连半根头发丝都不敢动。但哪怕低着头，他也能感觉到莫里斯头盔矿灯一般的目光如有实质落在他身上，仿佛在研究从哪里开凿最好，起先上下犹疑不决，最终稳稳看向他的侧脸。

希金斯平生第二次生出想要抓起手边任何东西给莫里斯一下子的冲动。但他手边没有任何东西，而且他觉得在莫里斯目光注视下自己已经完全动不了了。

“希金斯，你——”

“走吧，莫里斯，离开我家，离开波西亚。”他犹豫是否要加上“别再回来”，可最终没忍心让自己说出口。

仿佛许多天前在圆桌餐厅的昨日重现，希金斯在最开始的几秒钟只能听到莫里斯沉默的呼吸声，紧接着一声叹息，一阵收回手的风声，一句极轻的“我明白了”；然后男人朝门外走去，靴子踩在木地板上踏踏作响，离希金斯越来越远，直至遥不可及。

屋子的门在咔嚓一声后轻轻合拢，希金斯坐在地板上慢慢缩起脖子拱起后背，对着膝盖之间的黑暗缓缓吐出一口气。

一周后，停靠在城正门外的那架喷气飞机在紧急解决了引擎故障问题后终于准时起飞。轰鸣声再次划过波西亚上空恰好早上八点钟，希金斯挺直脊背推开商会的大门，没让自己回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么会写这种剧情呢……因为我这篇文开头写了快一万字了才突然意识到剧情里提到过克莱拉也来过波西亚，我是真的惊了😂当时没好好看剧情（主要因为董事长的声音太搞笑），满心以为莫里斯是老婆死了之后才来波西亚自我放逐……从鳏夫来小镇搞纯情小男生突然变成绝世好老公，我真的太难了


	4. Chapter 4

女孩自岩石城来，在春季第一天住进城西门外那个已经荒废十年的工坊。希金斯在普雷斯利监管的商会第一次见到她，他们没做自我介绍，但呈现在他面前的一切都叫嚣着熟悉。稚嫩但相仿的五官轮廓，最像的是那双深棕色的眼睛，但沉淀其中却不再是温暖友善，而是希金斯已经太久没在每天早上起来照镜子时看到的酸涩与愤怒。女孩的眼睛让那些随着工坊声名鹊起逐渐沉寂的情绪从心底摇曳着探出头，令他同时感到苍老与年轻；一晃十年过去了，他却依然清晰记得那些仅陪他走过四个季节的东西。

短暂的失神让希金斯忘记自己如今的身份，像个刚刚开始起步的年轻工坊主一样从普雷斯利手上夺走了那份本属于女孩的订单。在那之后他们彼此的关系已成定局，甚至比十年前还没有回转的余地。他们花了足足一年的时间争抢波西亚市民贴在那张委托墙上的一切，从修建迪迪公交系统到连通波西亚与沙石镇的大桥。希金斯已经有些年没像现在这样加班加点辛勤工作了——当然他在过去十年一直都是波西亚最称职的工坊主，从没让自己的熔炉冷着过夜，但那个年轻的女孩继承了她父母身上最好的品质，像最优秀的工坊主一样勤劳，也像最优秀的冒险家一样勇敢，希金斯在刚刚进入冬季时就已经意识到今年的波西亚第一工坊主不会再属于他了。

他理应感到愤怒，凭什么又一个随随便便的外来人就这样闯进来，夺走他用过去十年的汗水成就的一切；但同时他却不得不承认女孩虽然年轻且愤怒，身上却时时刻刻透露出深藏他心底的那些影子。她总是会在每天早上距离商会开门只剩几分钟的时候从城西门外急匆匆赶来，最开始徒步，后来开始骑马，甚至有几次骑着一头歪歪扭扭的羊驼；她用超乎寻常的热情参加波西亚举办的每个活动，虽然没能每次都拿第一，但也总是笑着，叫着，享受每分每秒；姜戈的圆桌餐厅是她除了砍树挖矿之外最爱去的地方，希金斯不止一次看到她抱着一只小熊玩偶从游戏厅钻出来，因为一口气玩了好半天游戏而红光满面。

最终令希金斯沉湎旧事的则是一个普通的秋夜。那晚他因为订单急需碳钢锭而不得不半夜前往二号遗迹挖铁矿石。当他从中心广场爬到民兵团前面那片空地时，他突然抬头看到本不属于他的一幕：一匹白马正从遗迹门口一路向下，马蹄踏在石板路上清脆悠长，马背上则坐着一高一矮两个人影。坐在后面个头很高的是那个从小就对飞猪工会很感兴趣，长大后果不其然加入了民兵团并很快就当上团长的阿尔洛，而前面那个被他紧紧抱在怀里、闭着眼睛睡得正香的则是又一次挖矿到半夜的女孩。

虽然时间就是金钱，但那一晚希金斯却没有立刻进入遗迹。他先是站在原地目送两个人的身影在月光下慢慢离去，一直等到被城墙阻拦之后才转身看向高地下面的波西亚主城。静谧秋夜里整座城池温柔地沉睡着，他的目光掠过在月光下同样闪烁着微光的屋顶瓦片，最终落在早已竣工十年的开心公寓上。希金斯当年的看法并非完全偏激，过去十年波西亚来了许多战争难民，但盖勒的目光的确更长远，每个被填饱的肚子最终都成为了建设城市的助力。现在的波西亚不再只属于那些土生土长的本地人，而是多了许多年轻生动的面孔，他们有了保障波西亚健康生活的医生和护士，坚持理想年轻可爱的传教士，游历大陆只为发掘前人智慧的研究员，带领孩子们看到更广阔世界的教师，拳脚不输给任何男性的民兵团员，甚至永远安静站在街角、但会为你在需要时递上一束美丽鲜花的小说家。

现在的波西亚朝气蓬勃，满是希望，正是希金斯在十年前那个日出时看到的那样。

距离分别已经过去十年，但这还是十年里希金斯第一次如此怀念曾经和莫里斯一起经历的一切。他希望男人能此时此刻站在他的身边，站在同一片笼罩波西亚的月光下，看到十年前他们一起修建的城市蜕变如今的样子。可想到刚才坐在马背上都困得睁不开眼的女孩，希金斯突然又释然了；哪怕莫里斯仍然在大陆某个未知的角落寻找自我，他的血脉却已经回到波西亚的怀抱，和希金斯在角逐第一工坊主位置的同时一起继续建设这座城市，而不久的将来女孩的血脉或许也会降生于此，代代相传，永不绝断。

希金斯仍然没法像其他波西亚人那样热爱这座城市，但他也无法否认自己早已同这片土地密不可分；他仍然把赚钱看作这世界上最重要的事情，却不再是出自愤怒和仇恨，而是因为那是他真正的自我。

莫里斯曾说过他是这个世界上最固执也最知道自己想要什么的人，但十年前希金斯有的其实只是固执，直到现在他终于明白了自己终其一生不断追寻的究竟是什么。

希金斯对着月光下的波西亚露出对他而言仍然太过罕见的笑容，但这次他却没有把这个表情藏起来，而是任凭它飘荡在风里，送至大陆的每个角落。

***

不知为什么，有趣的事情总发生在波西亚的春天。去年春天来了位新工坊主，没过几周又从天上掉下来个沉睡三百年的人工智能；今年的春天则更是令人疲惫。他们先是从波西亚北部沼泽的废墟里找到了名为先知的人工智能，紧接着击退了由杜沃斯帝国派来抢夺腐朽时代科技的天空恶鲨。希金斯还没从一连串让他吃不消的冒险中回过神来，一向平静美丽的波西亚突然被邪恶机器人全面入侵，而希金斯一边拼命和它们战斗一边饶有趣味地看着自己那些开工具店、家具店、甚至面包店的邻居们举起手里各式各样本不应该用来战斗的器具一起英勇无畏地冲向它们。

就因为这一连串阻碍希金斯接订单的破事，今年他们连钓鱼大赛都没好好办，城里一多半居民还在为逃走的神秘武士担惊受怕，参赛人数不足往年三分之一。哪怕全年最热闹的黎明之日也比往常多了一丝疑惑和哀伤：熟悉阿迪特的人都在讨论他的突然离去，而和那个沉默寡言的伐木场工人没怎么打过交道的人仍然在担心波西亚是否真的安全，以及自由联盟城市对杜沃斯宣战究竟意味着什么。要不是希金斯这几天为了修建城池的单子忙昏了头，他大概也会对这些话题很感兴趣。民兵团那几个人在中心广场和先知以及神秘武士的终极对决让主城元气大伤，不仅学校和正门变为废墟，各种公共设施也都受到不同程度的破坏。希金斯虽然不满艾伯特不经过商会直接把最大的维修订单交给了他的竞争对手，但剩余那些，像是被砸坏的路灯，长椅，还有几户人家的屋顶与花坛也够他每晚忙到深夜。

例行在许愿树下拍过合照后人群渐渐散去，希金斯慢慢弯下腰，捡起落在自己工坊旁空地上的包装纸屑。在今年春天以前他还有点嫉妒民兵团的人只允许女孩去下水道遗迹探险，却说什么也不放他进去找材料，经过这一番折腾之后他彻底明白自己真的不是那块料，只不过用渔夫镐敲了几下机械狗就已经累得腰酸背痛，和很多年前在废弃遗迹里挖矿时摔晕过去有的一拼。

他扶着腰缓缓站起来，还在回忆当年因为干活太拼命动不动就把自己搞出一身伤，突然有个人影从正门外慢慢进入他的视线。来人仿佛从空气里突然冒了出来，没惊动任何人径直走到希金斯面前，脸上带着个他已经十年没见过的熟悉笑容，但也比他记忆中要沧桑成熟太多。希金斯用劲眨了眨眼，一时间以为这个人不过是自己陷入回忆而产生的幻觉，可下一秒来人的手落在他的肩膀上，久违的重量与热度都告诉希金斯这一切不止发生在他的脑袋里。

“嘿，希金斯。”十一年未见的莫里斯微笑着看向他，“好久不见，你看起来几乎没怎么变。”

“嘿，莫里斯。”希金斯上下打量对方，不知道该挑选怎样的字眼来形容，“你……变老了。”

“是啊，毕竟已经十多年了，而且我绝大多数时间都待在不适宜人类居住的地方。”莫里斯在笑的时候眯起眼睛，眼尾挤出道道沟壑纵横的鱼尾纹，上唇蓄起的胡子也微微抖动起来。他的确看起来老了很多，但是却比十一年前更快乐，更生动，全然逾越了岁月给予人类肉体上的束缚。希金斯根本不需要问，只要看着他的样子就知道莫里斯并没有虚度过去的十一年，而是在探险中真正找到了所求之物。

“那我没怎么变大概因为一直待在最适合人类居住的地方。”

这本是句玩笑话，说出来却无比真实，而莫里斯看向希金斯的目光顿时柔软了许多。“是啊，”他轻声说，“波西亚的确是整片大陆最适合居住的地方。我真的不知道该怎样感谢你们对我的女孩所做的一切。”

“打住，别对我说这话，我和你亲爱的女儿是死对头，她可恨死我了；况且死对头都能看得出她同样也很恨你，我们两个绝对是她在这个世界上最讨厌的人。”

“这我当然知道。我在十一年前把她丢在岩石城的时候就已经想到会有今天了，只不过……”莫里斯叹了口气，“先不说这个了，我今天还要去找盖勒和普雷斯利，告诉他们我回来了。我们改天再聊？”

希金斯点点头，于是莫里斯又微笑着轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀。“真的很高兴能再次见到你，尤其看到你现在这么事业有成。”

“去年的波西亚最佳工坊主可是你家女儿。”

“那当然，也不看看她是谁的女儿。”莫里斯自豪地挑了挑眉，但眼光落在希金斯脸上时却也带着全然不同的骄傲意味，“但你已经很好了。我在外面的时候真的有想过你，甚至担心你，但看着你现在的样子……你真的过得很好。”

“是啊。”希金斯允许自己略微弯起嘴角，然后看到莫里斯脸上回应的笑容，“我的确过得很好。”

***

希金斯完全搞不懂莫里斯究竟要怎么补偿迟到十一年的父爱。他在这个领域没有半点研究，甚至缺少个人经验，但他总觉得来场父女之间的工坊主大比拼绝对不是最好的主意；等莫里斯闯进他的工坊把他从切割一体机旁边揪起来，然后絮絮叨叨描述了自己想建造的那个鬼玩意之后，希金斯甚至为自己的竞争对手感到一阵微妙的同情。

但哪怕这么久过去了波西亚这座小城市似乎仍然无法拒绝莫里斯的热情，科研中心那两位可敬的女士只花了一个昼夜就研究出了莫里斯不知道从哪里带回来的图纸，接下来希金斯家里的熔炉火光四溅，切割机和打磨机锃锃作响，他原本收拾整齐的工作台上堆满了莫里斯在组装初期的半成品以及失败品，而对外宣传借宿在普雷斯利家的男人更是每天都在他的工坊待到凌晨两三点。

某种意义上莫里斯的确借宿在普雷斯利家，只不过是十多年前那一栋。

在这场比拼最开始的几天里两个人都忙得顾不上叙旧，因为莫里斯决心要在女儿完成组装飞机前就把他那个可笑的玩具做好，到时候给她一个惊喜。虽说他只是借用希金斯的工坊，但希金斯没法让自己袖手旁观，眼看着他把自己家搞成一团糟——更何况他能看出莫里斯已经有段时间没接触和工坊相关的东西了，对像是托了女孩的福才得以推广的一体机等旧时代科技相当陌生。希金斯先是在旁边忍不住出声提示，没过几次就撸起袖子亲自动手，边抱怨边把最近几年才堪堪积攒起来的水晶还有蓝宝石和钛矿一起扔进切割一体机。

这样忙里忙外的生活过了足足五天，他们才终于凑够完成那个钢铁飞猪的全部材料。希金斯没问过莫里斯他究竟为什么要把这玩意修成这个形状，毕竟梅林和佩特拉帮他还原的图纸是非常正常的喷气飞车，外观设计全部出自莫里斯之手。无论如何，当他们从切割机里取出最后一块钛钢板时已经凌晨一点钟了，莫里斯毫无形象打了个哈欠，然后提议明天在继续组装焊接。

“今天——现在已经过十二点了。”希金斯一针见血。

“圣光在上，希金斯，你就非得这么较劲吗？”莫里斯靠在客厅的长沙发上伸了个懒腰，一条腿蜷在身下，半闭着眼睛慵懒满足，看起来完全没有回普雷斯利宅邸的意思。希金斯挑着眉毛在旁边瞥了他几眼，然后摇着头进厨房泡了一壶茶。

十分钟后他端着两杯红茶回到客厅，满心以为莫里斯肯定已经在沙发上睡着了，但他却在看清客厅情形后脚步一顿，杯子里暗红色的茶水随着他的突然停顿飞溅而出，落在他的手背上。只不过希金斯已经感觉不到自己被茶水烫伤了，因为他看到莫里斯正站在客厅一角一张样子极为特别的小桌子旁边，弯下腰不知在做什么；对方听到脚步声后站直身体回过头，而希金斯看到他身后桌上那只陶瓷招财猫的手臂正在一前一后轻微摆动。

他们一个端着两杯茶，另一个向后扭转上半身，竟是些尴尬的姿势但谁也没动，只是隔着客厅望向彼此。希金斯一时间只想着自己怎么忙起来把这东西给忘了，明明就该在莫里斯回来那天就立刻藏起来，可他心里同时又有足够理智的声音告诉他，既然已经在这里摆放了十多年，又为什么不能让莫里斯知道自己其实一只很珍惜这份礼物？可无论如何，也许是手中茶水的温度终于缓缓上升到身体其余部位，希金斯感觉自己的耳朵根在这么多年之后又开始发热了。

“咳。”最终是莫里斯打破沉默，用头朝招财猫的方向点了点，“所以你——还留着它？我还以为你肯定扔了或者找不到了之类的。”

“如果是其他东西，也许吧，但它的寓意很好，我舍不得扔。”

“我很高兴。”莫里斯伸手挠了挠胡子，眼睛有点不自在地垂向地面，“虽然那时候没说过，但我的确是因为这个原因才送你招财猫；我觉得哪怕看在这东西的名字的份上你也不会把它直接丢出去。”

“——再加上这是除了我爸妈之外这辈子第一次有人送我礼物。”希金斯不知道自己为什么要突然告诉莫里斯这个，但对方的突然坦率也让他内心某些情绪瞬间松动，他终于放下手里的杯子，走到招财猫的旁边，用手指头轻轻推了一下它的小小手臂，“我甚至把我爸妈留给我为数不多的东西配给它了。”

“这是你爸妈留给你的？”莫里斯也回过身，摸了一下招财猫下面那张形状奇特的小桌子，而希金斯点点头。

“是，这是他们结婚时我爸亲手做的家具。他在这方面没什么天赋，本来想做张平时能用的小餐桌，桌腿却总也锯不齐，最终四条腿越锯越短，就连当床头柜也太矮了。我当年搬过来的时候把巴萨尼奥高地那个家里其他破破烂烂的家具都扔了，唯独留下了这张小桌子，然后给它在桌腿下面焊接了一段铝合金。一开始不知道该摆什么，后来觉得还是放这只招财猫最合适。毕竟——”

他转头看向莫里斯。男人棕色的眼睛正落在招财猫身上，可瞳孔没有多少聚焦，不知道真的游移去了何时何地。察觉到希金斯话语里的停顿后他抬起眼，两人视线在空气中交汇，而希金斯突然意识到他们离得是那样近，只需抬手就能碰触到对方的脸庞。于是他放低声音说出最后那句话，生怕打碎了阻隔在他们之间的空气。

“毕竟你们是唯一陪伴过我的人。无论多久，几年，十几年，还是只有几个季节，只有你们算得上是我生命的一部分。”

莫里斯没有立刻回答，只在鼻端轻轻呼出一缕叹息；虽然身材迥异，但他们的个头一直差不多高，于是莫里斯的呼吸就在空中转了个圈，落在希金斯的嘴唇上，温柔得仿佛有人用指尖轻轻拂过那里。他下意识想抬手去确认刚刚如同幻觉一般的碰触，但莫里斯的嘴唇却在胡子遮掩下弯出一个不那么愉快的弧度。

“是啊，只有几个季节。”莫里斯的视线也落下来，落在希金斯的嘴唇上如有实质，和他的呼吸搭配进行了一曲二重奏，“这是我在波西亚唯一后悔的事。十多年前我还不觉得有什么，但离波西亚越远我却越忍不住想起这里，尤其在我埋葬了克莱拉之后，有段时间我真的想放弃所有向东探险的计划，回到波西亚继续当我的工坊主。”

“那你为什么没回来？”

“因为——你其实知道答案，你在十一年前就已经明确告诉我了。”莫里斯露出个无可奈何的表情，但还是继续说下去，“因为我需要找到我自己，而答案并不在波西亚。”

“那么你找到了吗？”

“找到了。”莫里斯说，“我其实也在很久很久之前就明白究竟什么是真正的自我，但那时候我还有太多牵挂，克莱拉，我们的女儿，甚至——”他露出温柔的笑容，“甚至你，希金斯。你们就像一根根拴在我身上的线，当我们都在同一个地方的时候，这些线是缠绕在一起的，我分辨不清自己该朝着哪个方向前进；只有当我从这里远远离去，真正踏入前人未至之境，我才能清楚看到属于我——属于莫里斯的人生道路。我真正的自我从来都不是什么工坊主，也不在波西亚，而是在云端，在遗迹，永远在路上，永远在追寻。”

“而我的自我却永远都在这里，对我来说没有比赚钱更重要的事。”

“所以我们才只能陪伴对方走过短暂的几个季节。”莫里斯的手终于缓缓抬起来覆在希金斯的侧脸，一如许多年前粗糙温暖，而希金斯觉得自己仅通过这样的碰触就已经感受到了莫里斯在过去十一年里所挖掘、探索和追寻到全部；同时他也觉得莫里斯仿佛从来都没有离开过波西亚，他们不过是把十一年前那个晚上可能发生的一切继续下去。“但奇怪的是，我却总觉得那几个季节比你不在的十一年加起来还要久；把你从矿里背出来的那个晚上好像就已经花掉了我半辈子的时间。”

“我猜我就是这么让人印象深刻吧。”希金斯终于笑了，而莫里斯也轻笑一声，用指尖轻轻碰了碰他耳朵根下面那块柔软的皮肤。

“说实在的，你有没有想过，有没有考虑过如果一切都不一样，我们之间会变成什么样子？假如——”

“假如你没有克莱拉，只是个跑来波西亚当工坊主的年轻人；而我的童年也没有穷困潦倒，太早就历经生活的百般刁难？假如我们像你的女儿和波西亚其他那些年轻人一样，毫无顾虑地相遇，相恋，共度一生？”

“我原本是想说这些，但听起来却很不对劲。”

“是啊，的确很不对劲。”希金斯抬手握住莫里斯轻抚他脸颊的手背，然后莫里斯翻过手掌，让他们的手像初遇时那样掌心交握。莫里斯手上原本属于工坊主的硬茧已经消退，现在这只是一只善于持枪握剑，保护自己与他人的手；希金斯的手却比十年前成熟太多，他所完成的每一份订单都在上面留下了自己的痕迹。“那样也许也不错，但终究不是你和我。”

“……也对。”莫里斯紧紧握住希金斯的手，像初次见面那样晃了晃，“毕竟我们甚至不是朋友，只是曾经的死敌，竞争对手，虽然我真的很高兴能够认识像你一样优秀的工坊主，希金斯。”

“我也是，莫里斯，很高兴这辈子能够认识你。”

***

男人从波西亚离去，离港的船早上八点钟正式起航。他来时如同凭空冒出，去时也无人知晓，一切行迹掩藏在波西亚灰霭的晨光中，本不该是一位伟大冒险家经受的待遇，可他执意如此，无可动摇。

希金斯当天早上照例七点钟起床，给工坊里的熔炉添加完燃料后出门前往商会等待开门。早上八点，山顶教堂的钟声响起，他脚步轻快踏上门口台阶，却在进门前回头朝南边港口的方向望去。入眼的只有伫立在广场中心的皮奇雕像以及周围低矮的城墙，但希金斯的目光却仿佛越过城镇，在农田与牧场疾驰穿行，一路紧紧追随那个最后一次离开波西亚的男人，目送他远去；而当他抬起眼时，他知道此时此刻也有人在港口回过身，将目光投往他的方向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了这就写完了。最后一共将近三万字，虽然不算多，但对于一个我心血来潮想要搞一搞的南极圈拉郎西皮来说很可以了。对这篇文我部分满意部分觉得写得真烂：满意在于故事讲清楚了，这其实就是个两个彼此都很心动但因为各种各样原因选择不在一起；不满意在于我半年没写文语言水平一口气退化了十年……我要好好复健了orz


End file.
